pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exeggutor
/ |dexcokalos = 137 |dexalola= / |ndexprev = Exeggcute |ndexnext = Cubone |evofrom = Exeggcute |gen = Generation I |species = Coconut Pokémon |egg1 = Grass |body = 07 |type = Grass |type2 = Psychic |imheight = 6'07" |metheight = 2.0 m |imweight = 264.6 lbs. |metweight = 120.0 kg |ability = Chlorophyll |dw = Harvest |color = Yellow |male = 50 |evo = |2-name = Exeggutor |2-jname = ナッシー Nasshii |2-ndex = 103A |2-evofrom = Exeggcute |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species = Coconut Pokémon |2-type = Grass |2-type2 = Dragon |2-imheight = 35'09" |2-metheight = 10.9 m |2-imweight = 916.2 lbs. |2-metweight = 415.6 kg |2-ability = Frisk |2-ndexprev = Exeggcute |2-ndexnext = Cubone |2-dw=Harvest |2-color = Yellow |2-evo = |2-egg1 = Grass |2-body = 07 |2-male=50 }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Exeggutor is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Exeggutor is known as the Coconut Pokémon. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with three coconut-like heads. Each of its head has its own will. It has two stubby legs. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. They use Telepathy to discuss their plan before coming to a joint decision. it is known as the 'Walking Jungle'. Alolan Exeggutor has adapted to the strong sunlight. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with an extremely long neck. It has two stubby legs and a short tail. It has three coconut-like heads and a fourth on the end of its tail. The people of Alola boast that it is the 'true form of Exeggutor'. It originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. Natural abilities Exeggutors have the ability Chlorophyll. This causes Exeggutor's speed to rise when it is sunny. Alolan Exeggutors have the ability Frisk which reveals the opponents' held items. Evolution Exeggutor is the evolved form of Exeggcute by the use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Pokédex entries Game locations Side game locations Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime *Melvin's Exeggutor *Mandi's Exeggutor *Rudy's Exeggutor *Samson Oak's Exeggutor *Exeggutor (Pikachu short) *Exeggutor (JE091) *Exeggutor (SM020) Trivia *Exeggcute and Exeggutor are the only and -dual type Pokémon, aside from Celebi. **This type combination however has the most weaknesses, with 7 other types being super effective. ***These types being , , , , , & . *The anime frequently portrayed Exeggutor as having more than three heads, with more visible at Exeggutor's back. However, from "Pikachu's Rescue Adventure" onward, Exeggutor has been depicted with only three heads and none at the back. *According to in-game lore it is said that Alolan Exeggutor was its 'original' form. This is due to the tropical environment of Alola to allow Exeggutor to reach their full growth. In cooler climates of other regions, Exeggutor's growth is stunted, leaving it a short, stubby form that retains Exeggcute's / typing. *In Alola, Kanto! in the anime and marks the first time, a normal Exeggutor has been compared to the Alolan Exeggutor as the latter became horrified due to its height. *Alolan Exeggutor is the tallest -type Pokémon and tallest -type Pokémon. It is also the heaviest -type Pokémon. *In Super Smash Bros., Alolan Exeggutor is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it doesn't use a move, but instead, its tall body creates a barrier between the battlefield that can't be passed until it disappears. *Alolan Exeggutor is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Exeggutor is based on a coconut tree with features of a pineapple. It may also be based on the Jinmenju, a tree-creature in Japanese myth that grew grinning heads instead of fruits. Alolan Exeggutor is based on a palm tree with its long neck resembling that of actual coconut trees. Its typing may be inspired from the dragon palm or it might come from the Coca, an ancient dragon that has a name similar to the word coconut. Etymology Exeggutor is a combination of 'egg' and 'executor'. It may also be a play on 'eggs are cuter'. Gallery Normal Form 103Exeggutor_OS_anime.png 103Exeggutor_OS_anime_2.png 103Exeggutor_AG_anime.png 103Exeggutor_Dream.png 103Exeggutor_Pokemon_Stadium.png 103Exeggutor LGPE.png 103Exeggutor Pokémon HOME.png Exeggutor-GO.png Exeggutor GO Shiny.png EggsxegutorSprite.png ShinyEggxegutorSprite.png Alola Form 103_Exeggutor_Alolan_anime.png 103Exeggutor Alola Dream.png 103Exeggutor Alola LGPE.png 103Exeggutor Alola Pokémon HOME.png Alolan Exeggutor-GO.png Alolan Exeggutor GO Shiny.png ExeggutorAlolanSprite.png ShinyExeggutorAlolanSprite.png SSBUAlolanExeggutor.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes